A Day In The Life Of Shinigami
by icannotstanddrama
Summary: Some insight about some aspects of the Bleach universe.
1. Chapter 1

A day in the life a shinigami.

Just some insight on the life of shinigami, the rulings of the Soul Society, and whatever.  
My shimigami needs a name. Would someone help me name him/her?

Njoi :)

Not much goes on in the soul society. A daily Shinigami's life is to kill the hollows, report to the superiors, and then sleep. If the shinigami are sent to the world of the living for hollow control, they have some entertainment because they get to human lives and see their trials and tribulations. This is given to unseated lower class shinigami.

I am one of those shinigami. The ones that get to look out for hollows and watch over humans.

There are shinigami all over the world right now looking out for hollows.

That can get boring at times. You see, hollows attract to beings with the most spiritual energy or resitsu. Living humans have little to none resitsu, which a hollow cannot detect. However, when a human dies they become a soul in which they have an increased resitsu which a hollow can see. And shinigami have much higher resitsu than normal souls do.  
Basically we shinigami use ourselves as bait to lure hollows and execute them. So a human does not have to suffer of becoming a hollow

When a human dies, they become a soul. They will wander around the world of the living seeing everything around them, yet no one will see them. From here they can either be sent to the soul society by a shinigami (me) or become a hollow. A soul can become a hollow by either of these two ways. They can become a hollow because a regret, something is missing or the human was not generally not good natured. Most of the time, humans become hollows by force; meaning that the soul was eaten by a hollow.

Once a hollow is exterminated, the soul either goes to soul society or hell. Humans go to hell when they have done evil things while they were alive in the world of the living.

Our swords (zanpanto) are the weapons we use to slay hollows and move souls to the soul society. We can change the power and shape of our zanpacto by our resitsu. However Soul Society puts a limit on our powers while we are in the world of the living so we don't interrupt them.

When I leave the human world, I head back to the soul society. This is were departed souls go.

The entire Soul Society is made up of the Rukonagi and Sereriti. All souls that shinigami send that died in the human world go to the rukonagi. Rukonagi means the court of wandering souls. This part is made up a sub devisions (North, South, East, West) and each sub has each district up to 80. 1 is the most orderly and lawful, while 80 is the most crime ridden. Select few souls have enough resitsu to become shinigami. There is no patrolling of the Rukonagi. Shinigami really do not have much business there and even most inhabitants of rukon actually fear us.

Shinigami live in Sereriti. This means court of pure souls. This is also the home to the 13 court guard squads. They basically run this place. Each squad has a captain, lieutenant, up to 20 seated officers and a handful of unseated shinigami. Shinigami born in the Sereriti are nobility. There are 4 great houses, in which I only know of two. But there are a handful of lesser nobility families also. None pay me any mind, so there is not much information on them.

Now how to we become shinigami? Nobles and potential beings with significant amount of spiritual power can enter the shinigami academy. Its a six year school and has a handful of exams. Shinigami who graduate can enter the 13 guard squads, however alot of them do not. I am not sure why.

Who am I you ask? Ehh.. I am no one special. I am just a simple soul that came from rukonagi. I am just a lower class shinigami. I guess that I was a human at one time. However, I have no memory of it. I believe that most shinigami lose their memories of their past lives when the become shinigami.

--

Rate and review if you would like. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Njoi :)

* * *

The Balancers

My shinigami peers also call us balancers. Killing hollows and sending departed souls keeps the balance between the world of the living and the soul society. Seems like souls do not actully die, they just keep recarnating and recarnating losing all memories of the life they once had.

Let me explain...

When souls are sent to the soul society, thier spirt body does everything that thier human body did except two things. - Reproduce and aging is very, very slow. Souls will live in the Rukonagi for like 100 plus years. If the "window of recarnation" is up when a soul dies in Soul Society, the soul will recarnate as a newborn baby.

If Shinigami die, they do not recarnate. They just dissappear.

Confusing, eh?

* * *

This was kinda of a wasted chapter. LOL

Oh well, I'll redo it when I have the time and inspration. XD

Rate and Review if you would like. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

I am totally loving the back story in the manga right now. The more ruling and culture of the Soul Society has sprung out this. So this will have some spoilers for the resent manga chapter.

NJOI :)

* * *

GAME FACED SOLDIERS

One of the main things that my shinigami superiors tell me over and over again is to not ever show emotion. They tell me that emotions and feelings are nothing but a burden and weight to your job. I am also told that our ability to be emotionless is what sets us apart from humans.

All individuality is stripped and we are to conform to all. I have heard rumors that if the Central 46 or the captain… or someone of that high ranking, believes that a shinigami could be of danger or cause ruckus for the Soul Society they get put under constant supervision and are run a background check. I hear that if they are dubbed a danger then they get locked away, even if they didn't do anything wrong.

I also hear that the accused get their powers stripped and get stuck in this place is far behind the second squad's barracks. When people wonder what happened to them all they hear is that the resigned…

I have been told that it is an honor to be apart Gotei 13 and I am to respect it.


End file.
